This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices having flexible circuitry.
Electronic devices often include components such as displays that are coupled to printed circuit boards by an interposing flexible printed circuit.
A flexible printed circuit is often coupled to a printed circuit board using a flex-to-board connector attached to an end of the flexible printed circuit. A flex-to-board connector can be as thick as several millimeters. Tolerances in device design must include space for these connectors. This can be problematic for compact electronic devices.
In some situations, an anisotropic conductive film is interposed between a flexible printed circuit and a printed circuit board. However, electrical connections formed using anisotropic conductive film are often undesirable for providing sufficient current for powering components such as displays.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways to control the operation of electronic devices with displays.